


Love is Strange

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dancing, Developing Relationship, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Slightly Older Eames, Soulmates, Underage Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer before Arthur is off to college. </p><p>During his summer vacation, his family takes a trip to a mountain resort where Arthur meets Eames and his whole world is changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned having a Dirty Dancing AU a little while ago and since this had been started and then shelved while I worked on something else, it was dusted off and continued!
> 
> It's based on the movie Dirty Dancing (obviously with some changes) but it doesn't stick religiously to the actual movie. Hope you guys like it. <3
> 
> Beta-ed by the always wonderful and marvelous and lovely [Sara](http://baskervelle.tumblr.com) (former tumblr name solutionforreality)

It was the summer of Arthur’s seventeenth year; the year that his older brother Dom and his parents went to an upscale resort in the mountains, the year that everyone called him Artie and though he hated it, didn’t have the nerve to say so.

It was the year after he finished high school, and he was already facing the mound of college life so this was the last summer to really enjoy himself.

His family had been driving for hours, heading from crowded highways to narrow, winding roads, and soon nothing but mountainside and trees spread out before them. Arthur looked up from the last novel he had brought with him and nearly devoured on the road, just as the family car drove by a large sign that read:

‘Saito - Mountain Family Resort’

Arthur sighed a little as Dom set his phone down and yawned, cracking his neck just as their father made a smooth turn down a slightly sloping road leading into the large resort area. There was a large manor - which Arthur would later learn was where ballrooms, restaurants and events took place - wide fields with children running through them, families behind them and smaller staying houses dotted along the area. It was beautiful and Arthur knew he would have fun. He sat up, closing his book as he smiled at the sight, and when the car stopped he got out first. Immediately there were attendants rushing the car and Arthur and Dom’s parents stepped out afterwards. Dom was last, yawning again as Saito himself appeared. He was a tall, dapper looking man who smiled as he approached their father.

“Why, Dr. Cobb. All these years later, I finally have you up in my mountain.”

Arthur’s father greeted him in response and asked,

“Mr. Saito. How’s the blood pressure?”

Saito smiled, clapping his free hand over Mr. Cobb’s hand, fully embracing his already clasped hand as he looked at Dom and Arthur.

“Boys, let me tell you, if it wasn’t for your father, I would be dead.”

Arthur looked at his father with admiration as he smiled and Mr. Saito turned to one of the attendants who had walked beside him and pressed him to help with the Cobb’s luggage. He quickly rushed to the car while someone else, wearing a suit and looking just as dapper as Saito, stepped forward. Saito quickly introduced him.

“Dr. Cobb, this is my protégé Robert Fischer. He’s the manager here, his father and I are close business associates and so far, Robert has proven himself to be quite capable. He attended Harvard business school and is going to graduate with honors.”

  
Dr. Cobb nodded and said,

“Why, our little Artie will attend Harvard in the fall.”

Arthur internally sneered at the name but shook Robert’s hand, a friendly, polite, over rehearsed smile on his face.

“Good to meet you Arthur. Nice to hear you'll be attending such a fine school. Would you be interested in helping out for some of the welcoming shows tonight?”

Before he could answer, his father answered for him.

“He would love to!”

Arthur looked at him and didn’t even have to look at Dom to know he was smiling smugly at him.

+

After the Cobbs were settled in, Arthur went to help for the welcoming shows as per Robert’s request. He felt like a fool on stage as a magicition’s aid - holding his top hat, then being in sawed in two and being applauded by the rows and rows and mothers, fathers and children, all amused by the antics.

When he was done (and significantly humiliated) he met his parents and Dom in the main ballroom where lots of other couples and families were dancing to the live band on stage. Arthur stood to the side with Robert, holding a cup of soda and listening to Robert prattle on and on about school and the hotel and what Arthur should look into and what would help. Arthur nodded and smiled politely but he was really in no mood to talk about school.

It was in the horizon and he knew the overwhelming stress that would be awaiting him. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy himself.

He looked out at the crowd, dancing, going in slow two-step circles, very few couples actually dancing with purpose but they looked happy and Arthur so wanted that for himself. He had no one in his life, not that it would have mattered if he did since he was in the middle of a mountain all summer and college was just beyond that. A relationship was just not possible at the moment.

It didn’t stop him from pining though.

As he stood against the wall, listening to Robert talk, he saw the crowd soon parting ways, the music changing up into a Mambo style beat. The first person he saw was a beautiful girl, her dark hair pulled up into a French twist, her dress to her knees but flowy - a bright red with sparkling stones along the bust and straps going over her slender shoulders. Her shoes were silver strappy heels. Her partner, about her height in a black tux, his hair a dark almost honey brown shade, parted to the side, his face clean shaven and handsome. Arthur felt his jaw drop slightly as he watched them take position and began to dance.

They were professional, moving in fast, easy circles; the crowd widening, the girl’s dress flowering and spinning with every turn, her eyes sparkling as she held onto her partner. They didn’t miss a beat, graceful and elegant, a smile on both their faces as they exchanged nods and knowing looks. When they separated, her partner spun her around once before pulling her back in, dipping her.

“Who are they?” Arthur heard himself asking.

“Oh, the entertainment. They’re here to make the guests happy although they’re just showing off right now. They’re never going to sell dancing lessons like that.”

Arthur didn’t even look at Robert when he spoke, but watched as the girl clutched the front of his lapels and brought her leg up and rested her ankle on her partner’s shoulder, the guy holding it delicately before sliding her across the floor. As they danced, Arthur noticed Saito coming in on the other side of the ballroom and caught enough of the show to see the girl being raised into the air, then lowered gracefully down, the crowd gasping, then applauded. Saito immediately gestured them to stop, his firm hand cutting across his throat as the girl was eased to her feet, her hands toying with the front of her dress as the guy tugged on his coat, clearing his throat and looking off to the side before they separated and took random men and women from the crowd to show them some easier moves. Arthur was still in awe when his parents joined him and Robert. They made small talk and moved them over to their table to sit but Arthur could hardly stop looking at the guy dancer, now moving much slower along the room with a middle aged woman, smiling at her as if he was having a good time.

+

By the time the welcoming ceremonies were over, Arthur’s parents and Dom had all returned to their house. But Arthur was still bored. He changed from his good suit into some jeans and a plain white shirt with his trusty black and white Converse as he grabbed his hoodie, slinging it on to battle the slight chill in the air from the mountain night and said,

“Mom, dad, I’m going to look around the main house.”

His mother nodded, his father gave him a wave as he left and walked.

The field was empty now, the staying houses now lit up from the families returning to them and the night settling over. The main house was being cleaned and everything was silent but Arthur kept walking, looking around and discovering a path that seem to lead off from the main area. He stepped over a single chain that was connected to a small, short beam sticking from the earth as he went ahead, following the narrow, nearly overgrown path to some steps where the attendant from earlier was walking up, balancing three watermelons in his arms, nearly dropping them. Arthur rushed over and caught the nearly dropped melon and exclaimed,

“I got it!”

The attendant looked at him with shock as he protested,

“What are you doing here? Employees only! How did you get here?”

“I walked...I followed the path around.”

“Well go back!”

“I just wanted to help.”

Arthur felt a little foolish but then annoyed as he brought up the watermelon and shoved it back at the attendant.

“Fine.”

He turned and began to leave when he heard,

“Wait, wait!”

Arthur turned and saw the attendant nearly dropping everything again as he sighed and asked,

“Can you keep a secret?”

Arthur nodded, a slight smile on his face as he took the top melon again and walked with the attendant.

“I’m Arthur.”

“Yusuf. Thanks for the help.”

They continued the walk up the long flight of stairs until they reached a landing, two large doors closed in front of them, music seeping out. Arthur looked at the doors, light slicing through the top, bottom and sides as he asked,

“So where are we going?”

“This is the employee main house. Not quite as fancy as the Saito main house but hey, it’s home.”

Yusuf turned his back to the doors, still balancing the melons in his arms as he then pushed the doors open with a kick and the music flooded out and washed over Arthur like an avalanche and he was temporarily blinded as his eyes adjusted to the light. He took a moment to gather himself and then followed Yusuf in.

All the waiters, servants, waitresses, instructors, lifeguards and other employees of the resort were there dancing. It was a bit of shock - the resort being so conservative and family oriented - to see the couples, a mix of races and gender, moving to the flow of the music. Arthur tried not to ogle as he braced the watermelon closer to him, keeping his eyes ahead at Yusuf or down to the scratched and stained floor under his sneakers. But it was hard...his eyes kept going to the gyrating bodies, to the couples dancing, lost in each other, grinding up against each other in a mass of sweat and heat.

When Yusuf stopped, Arthur stopped - or rather, he bumped into Yusuf’s shoulder, sending his eyes back down to the floor as blood rushed to his face. He felt Yusuf taking the watermelon from him and he was able to turn and look better, seeing some of the waiters from dinner earlier that night dancing with each other, looking at no one else in the room and Arthur again felt that pang of loneliness. He wanted to ask so much and he opened his mouth to do so when he heard a cheer coming from the front of the room. He stood on his toes to look over the heads as he saw the same guy and girl from the ballroom that danced so wonderfully. He felt his mouth go slack as he watched them both come in, the girl had let her hair down, a tumble of dark brown curls pouring over her shoulder, the guy had taken off his tux coat and bow tie, the buttons of his shirt now undone to his chest. He had run his fingers through his hair, making it a mess and Arthur couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

Yusuf nudged him as he shouted over the music,

“That’s my mate, Eames and his partner, Mal. Don’t they look great together?”

Arthur nodded dumbly as the song changed and Eames took Mal by her hand and went to the center of the floor, dancing freely now, Mal holding her dress and swishing it back and forth. Her and Eames’ steps followed each other perfectly.

“They do look great together!”

“Yeah, you would think they’re a couple right?”

Arthur looked at Yusuf then, surprise in his eyes as he asked,

“Aren’t they?”

Yusuf smiled a little, a bit knowing as he said,

“Nope! Not since I’ve known them and that was years back.”

Arthur looked back at Mal and Eames still on the floor, watching as Eames lifted Mal up with ease, his arms thick and tense as he let Mal rest her knees on his shoulders, her own arms coming up to her hair, pulling back and up, her body still moving as if she was on her feet, seducing from above as she then grabbed her dress again, swinging it back and forth again before Eames brought her back down to continue dancing.

Arthur had to look away, feeling flustered as he toyed with his hands and listened to Yusuf talk a little more though it was hard enough to hear him over the loudness of the music. Suddenly, he saw Yusuf nearly lose his balance as he caught the end of the table they had brought the watermelons to and they both turned to see Eames there. He was sweaty and held a beer bottle in his hand as he shouted over the noise,

“What’s he doing here?”

“He helped me out!”

“I carried a watermelon!”

Eames looked at Arthur as he took a sip from his beer before walking away and Arthur scoffed at himself, rolling his eyes as he looked down.

“ _I carried a watermelon?!_ ”

He was so disgusted with himself that he declined the slice of watermelon offered to him once it had been cut.

+

He stayed and watched for a while, eventually loosening up and moving around a little, laughing with Yusuf and feeling more comfortable the longer he stood there. He rubbed his arm as he watched, the crowd moving and he danced on his own as he stood off to the side, forgetting himself for a moment as he pretended he could.

Suddenly, he stopped, frozen in place when Eames made eye contact with him and began to make his way over. Arthur looked down as he bit his bottom lip, wishing he had stayed still when Eames was right in front of him. He looked up and saw his piercing blue eyes, lit up with amusement and the heat of the night and he gestured to him for Arthur to take his hand but Arthur shook his head. He didn’t have a choice however, when Yusuf nudged him and he took Eames’ hand and the next thing he knew, he was being lured out to the dance floor.

He struggled to get the words out ‘I don’t know what I’m doing!’ or ‘I don’t know how to dance!’ or ‘I’ve never danced before...not with anyone ever!’ but all Arthur could do was let his mouth open and close as he followed Eames. When Eames stopped and turned to him, he began to instruct, telling him to listen to the music and to bend his knees a little. Arthur did as told, his hands sweaty, his heart beating fast as he watched Eames reach for his hips as he held them and he began to move them for him according to the music. Arthur followed instructions, moving his hips and watching as Eames did the same, stepping a little closer before he stopped and then told Arthur to move in the other direction as well.

He felt awkward and ungraceful and stiff as he tried, looking down at the floor, not even moving his feet, his arms hanging limply beside him but gradually he got it and as he chewed his bottom lip, trying to keep the beat, he felt Eames step closer to him, sliding his thigh between Arthur’s, sliding his arm around his waist as he grasped Arthur’s arm and made him drape it around his neck.

Arthur began to have fun, suddenly his fear of being uncoordinated and ungainly left his mind as he followed Eames’ lead, dancing with him to the music and he wished the song wouldn’t end. He found himself admiring Eames’ full lips, his eyes, the way he nodded and smiled at him, revealing crooked teeth as he told him, ‘Good!’ and he laughed - not in mocking but happily. When the song began to end, Eames moved back slightly, taking Arthur by his hand as he gave him a spin and walked away. Arthur spun and laughed a little and caught himself when he saw his partner was gone and almost instantly, his insecurities came rushing back to him, his face flushed as he quickly got off the floor and went to find Yusuf.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Arthur played golf with his father, despite having to wake up early after sneaking back into his room; he was grateful he and Dom didn’t have to share a single bedroom. Arthur yawned and did his best to hide his exhaustion, muffling yawns all throughout the eighteen holes.  
  
When they met up with Dom and his mother for breakfast, he was grateful for the food and coffee and kept his eyes on his plate as one of the waiters from the dance last night was tending to his family’s table.  
  
His father spoke with Saito, and Robert soon joined them as they discussed going to one of the evening dances held on the pier with a gazebo overlooking the lake. Arthur frowned a little, wanting very much to have his own partner to dance and sigh with under the moonlight - even Dom could pick up one of the waitresses but Arthur was on his own. His parents discussed it further as Robert sat beside him and said,  
  
“If it’s all right, we could hang out. I’m sure standing around the gazebo with a bunch of parents isn’t much fun.”  
  
He was right, but Arthur didn’t really want to be stuck to Robert’s side either. Nonetheless, he nodded with a smile and said it sounded great.  
  
+  
  
Later that evening, after a fun-filled day of activities, a lovely dinner and a change of clothes, Arthur’s parents went off to the dance on the pier. Dom trailed right behind them while Arthur followed at a slower pace. He walked up the path to the pier, only looking up to see the large wooden gazebo with Chinese lanterns and white lights strung around the roof and beams. A live band was set up on a platform to the side as other guests walked about and danced. The water sparkled from the moon and the lights and Arthur felt totally out of place again, wearing his good suit and standing to the side as his parents danced and Dom vanished into the crowd. He sighed as he watched waiters walking around with trays of appetizers and champagne, then stopped short when he saw Eames in the center of the gazebo. He was dancing in a white coat this time, with black pants and a bow tie; his hair was parted to the side and slicked down, slight scruff growing on his face again. He had a woman in his arms, who was clearly smitten with him as he took her around the gazebo, his charming smile in place.  
  
Arthur didn’t get to admire Eames too long before Robert showed up and offered to take Arthur out of there. Just as they began to walk around the gazebo to leave, Robert asked for a moment, having caught sight of Eames; Arthur acquiesced and watched as Robert approached Eames and asked,  
  
“Where’s Mal? Everyone’s been asking for her.”  
  
Eames stopped, giving his client an apologetic nod as he turned to Robert and replied,  
  
“She’s taking a break. She’s entitled to one still isn’t she?”  
  
“As long as it’s not an all night break.”  
  
Robert turned from Eames and let him return to his guest, while Robert left with Arthur.  
  
+  
  
They ended up walking around the lake, and then up some of the paths carved out along the mountains. Arthur felt relief that Robert kept the conversation about the hotel this time, not school. He was able to ask questions and actually be interested in the responses as opposed to nodding and smiling.  
  
After a few hours of walking around, Robert asked if Arthur was hungry.  
  
“Sure, I can eat.”  
  
“Great, I know just the place.”  
  
Robert led them to the main house’s kitchen where, once they got inside through the staff entrance, Robert turned on a light before heading to the refrigerator. Robert opened the large silver door and peeked in, and while he began running off some of the leftovers from the kitchen, Arthur looked around. He saw the large silver tables the chefs used, the knives now clean and hung along side the kitchen utensils. As he glanced around the rest of the room he noticed a container of ice still sitting on the counter, drops of water surrounding it. Just beyond the counter was Mal, sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up and her shoes beside her, tissues clutched in her hand.  
  
Not wanting to alert Robert, Arthur turned away and said,  
  
“Uh, actually Robert, I’m going to head back to my parents. We can eat later.”  
  
“Oh, all right.”  
  
As soon as he was able to shake Robert, Arthur ran back to the gazebo and was lucky to see Yusuf dropping off a crate of champagne. He rushed over to him quickly and told him about Mal and in turn, Yusuf got on the floor and pulled Eames away from his latest client as they both rushed off, making up a flimsy excuse. Arthur followed quickly, wanting to help as he heard Eames mumble,  
  
“Why did you bring him?”  
  
Arthur looked at Eames as Yusuf answered,  
  
“In case Robert came back.”  
  
They managed to sneak back into the kitchen and went behind the counter where Mal still was, tears in her eyes as she looked up to see Eames.  
  
“Mal, what happened?”  
  
She sobbed a little as Eames went over to her and leaned down, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. As she began to rise up Arthur saw her source of tears - her left ankle was swollen and purple, nearly black. She was scooped up and Eames carried her out; Yusuf followed, while Arthur stopped quickly to grab Mal’s shoes before following them out.  
  
+  
  
In the employee main house, Mal had stopped crying, though her eyes were glassy and her face was still flushed. She was still wearing her dancing dress, soft pink and strapless, with a rhinestone design on the body, the skirt long but flowy. Her heels that Arthur held had worn bottoms and a low heel but were still elegant. Once she was seated, her foot was propped up on Eames’ lap, Yusuf returning with a bag of ice, giving it to Eames as he placed it over the ugly purple swell.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Mal scoffed, shaking her head slightly, her long dangly earrings catching the light as she said,  
  
“This oaf of a man...he insisted I teach him. He forced me on the floor and yanked me around and it was tolerable at first before the goon crunched down on my ankle. We both tumbled down and I insisted I was fine but...the pain got so bad.”  
  
“You should have told me.”  
  
“I didn’t have time. I knew you were at the gazebo already.”  
  
“What if it’s broken?” Asked Arthur.  
  
Everyone looked at him then and Mal tilted her head slightly as she said,  
  
“What are you doing here anyway?”  
  
“I was...trying to help.”  
  
“Well you can’t.”  
  
“You guys, don’t be that way. Arthur’s not going to tell anyone what happened.”  
  
“If Saito finds out, he’ll throw me out. I’ll loose my job. I can’t teach like this. I can’t even go see a doctor.”  
  
She looked frustrated and Eames rubbed the space above her ankle as Arthur said,  
  
“My father is a doctor.”  
  
Mal looked back at him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears as she snapped,  
  
“Just mind your own business. Go back to your golf lessons and brunch...Artie.”  
  
+  
  
While Mal’s rudeness and cold attitude still weighed on Arthur heavily, he didn’t tell anyone what he had witnessed. He had learned quickly that Saito and Robert were the types to dismiss anyone in a position lower than them and were not very open to sob stories, including the damage done to one of their employees by a guest.  
  
Mal, Eames and the rest of the entertainment staff lived on the money they made at the resort and if they couldn’t teach dance lessons and put on shows, they would lose their jobs instantly - they would be of no use.  
  
Arthur also knew that if Mal didn’t get her ankle looked at soon, it might never heal correctly and that would not only be the end of her job, but also the end of her dancing career. He thought the options out clearly and once he decided, he approached Yusuf and asked him,  
  
“When does Mal have a day off?”  
  
“Thursdays are her usual days off. But uh...well…”  
  
Arthur trailed behind Yusuf slightly as they headed up the mountainside steps but quickly caught up as he heard the pause.  
  
“What?”  
  
Yusuf sighed, knowing that Arthur was already in this deep, what’s another thing?  
  
“Well, Thursdays, Mal and Eames give dancing lessons at another hotel. It’s extra money they need.”  
  
Once they reached the employee house they went inside and Arthur immediately spotted Mal and Eames. She had her foot bandaged and she hobbled, resting on Eames as they danced in a slow circle. Eames appeared as if he had just finished some lessons earlier; Mal was still not dressed in her usual gown, but a floral sundress that reached her knees, with a flat sandal on her good foot. Arthur approached them and tapped her on her shoulder, and immediately Eames and Mal pulled away, looking at him dubiously. She still used Eames as a crutch as she looked at Arthur, surprised to see him again considering the previous night.  
  
“On your day off, if you want to see my father, he’ll see you. I haven’t asked him yet, I just wanted to be sure you would have the time.”  
  
Mal looked a little surprised, then laughed as she turned to Eames and asked,  
  
“Is this kid for real?”  
  
Eames looked at Arthur as he said,  
  
“Takes courage to run and tell your daddy everything.”  
  
Arthur gave an embarrassed shrug as Mal replied,  
  
“Thank you, Artie, but I can’t. I couldn’t pester your father on his holiday.”  
  
“But he would understand. My dad is very kind.”   
  
Eames encouraged her to see the doctor as Mal fought back and pointed out that they still had the lessons to give at the other hotel, when Arthur interjected.  
  
“Can’t someone else fill in?”  
  
“No, someone else can’t fill in. Everyone works around here. Why, you want to do it?” said Eames.  
  
Arthur felt flustered as his jaw hung open, then he shook his head.  
  
“I can’t dance…”  
  
But the idea seemed brilliant to Mal as she turned to Eames and said,  
  
“It’s not a bad idea…”  
  
“No way Mal, it was a joke. Besides he just said he can’t dance. How is he supposed to teach anyone when he can’t even dance?”  
  
“But you can teach him! You’re a strong partner and you can teach anyone!”  
  
“No! He said he couldn’t do it! He cannot do it!”  
  
But the more Eames protested it, the more Arthur narrowed his eyes at him and felt determined to prove him wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur only had five days to learn an entire routine and then learn how to break it down to teach it to someone else.  
  
Mal explained that he would have to know, but the chances of him actually having to teach anyone would be very slim.  
  
“The ladies will want you to hold them and dance with them rather than teach them anything. Ask Eames.”  
  
Eames shot her a look as she smiled a little and then looked at Arthur. The three of them were in Mal’s tiny cabin, where she was sitting with her foot propped up on pillows and wearing another sundress, her hair pulled up and piled on her head. Arthur had not asked his father to come see her, what with Mal still resisting despite the bruising getting worse and running down to the heel of her foot. Eames was concerned but Mal said she would see Arthur’s father soon.  
  
“The day you guys go to the hotel, that’s when I’ll see your father.”  
  
Arthur nodded and Mal clasped his hand as she said,  
  
“I can’t thank you enough.”  
  
“It’s no problem.”  
  
  
+  
  
Arthur looked down at his feet as he held his arms up in front of him, biting at his bottom lip as Eames sighed and said,  
  
“Don’t look down.”  
  
“I’ve never done any of these dances before. I never actually really danced.”  
  
“You just have to listen to what I say and follow my lead. Don’t start on the one, start on the two.”  
  
Arthur nodded, having being told - many times over already - what the two was and he looked at his feet once more before Eames started the radio and then joined him, holding his hand, the other arm at his side as the music started up. Arthur almost started, lifting his foot to step forward only to have Eames say,  
  
“Ah! Wait for the two.”  
  
Arthur immediately retracted and waited, counting the beats and then moved on the two, feeling happy as he looked at Eames and not at his feet, doing a simple two-step, holding his head up though he still bit his lip. When they paused, Eames nodded as he said,  
  
“Good, let’s keep going.”  
  
Instantly, Arthur stepped forward on the one and crushed Eames’ toes.  
  
“Ow…”  
  
Arthur blushed.  
  
  
+  
  
Arthur wasn’t completely graceless, he did pick up the moves - albeit slowly - and was able to start moving with ease. He practiced with Eames every chance he got, lying to his parents and telling them he had joined some random activity in the clubhouse.  
  
His parents were just happy he wasn’t holed up in his room and Dom couldn’t care less about what Arthur was doing, since there were many girls for him to chase around the resort.  
  
Arthur hated that he was so bad at dancing, hated it because he was usually so good at everything else. Eames kept reminding him of basic things that Arthur swore he would not forget, but then he would look down and forget to keep his frame up, or he would start on the wrong beat and forget a step in the routine, or he would he keep his frame up but then he would lean back and screw everything up again.  
  
Eames was patient. Well, he tried to be. After hours of practicing, working up a serious sweat, barefoot and tired, his patience often wore thin.  
  
Arthur knew he had it coming but he was still defensive when Eames would correct him on something he was sure he had. The quarrel would develop into a shouting match and then they would start again.  
  
Eames stood in front of Arthur, wearing his basketball shorts and singlet, most of which he had sweated through, barefoot while Arthur wore cut off sweats and a sleeveless shirt, feeling it stick to his back, his hair stringy and wet - Arthur having run his fingers through it to slick it back. Eames took his hand, clasping it firmly, then smacking Arthur’s fingers down so they wouldn’t stick up before taking his waist and looking him in the eye.  
  
“You’re going to follow my lead. You have to get the idea of being led so you can lead. All right?”  
  
Arthur nodded, reminding himself to keep his frame up, his back straight and not to look down. Eames saw his tension as he stepped back, taking Arthur’s hands as he made him shake his arms.  
  
“Hey, this is supposed to be fun. You have to relax, remember to smile and be light. It’s fun.”  
  
When he smiled, Arthur laughed a little and he felt the tension break as he nodded, keeping his frame up as Eames began to count off a slow waltz around the room. He kept his smile up and Arthur felt himself not thinking about the steps, having fun as he smiled too.  
  
It had started raining in the middle of practice. Arthur was tired and his feet hurt and he felt they had done the same steps a million times before. Arthur’s frame fell as he huffed mid-turn and Eames let him go immediately, shouting at him.  
  
“What’s wrong with you? You have to concentrate! Is this your idea of fun?”  
  
“Oh actually it is! The show is in two days, you won’t show me any lifts, I’m not sure about the turns, I’m doing all this to save your ass but what I really want to do is just drop you on it!”  
  
Eames sighed, looking down, then back up at Arthur. He put his hands on his hips as he said,  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
They rushed through the rain, Arthur’s hoodie barely keeping him dry, not that it mattered anyway, the rain felt great on his sweat soaked skin and on his legs that he didn’t bother after a while, letting his hood fall back and letting the rain wash over him. When they got to Eames’ car, he opened the passenger side door for Arthur and once he was in, Eames slammed it and ran around to the other side. They drove for a little while in silence, Arthur feeling better that he had gotten some stuff off his chest and when he looked at Eames while he drove, Eames turned and smiled at him.  
  
They arrived at the border of the woods that surrounded the resort. The rain had stopped, but it still felt as if it was raining as the leaves dripped with water, heavy and each branch full of them. The sun shone through broken spots of the canopy above them and when Arthur stepped out of the car, he took a deep breath, the air feeling so fresh and clean.  
  
“Where are we?”  
  
“You wanted to learn lifts right? Come on. Leave your hoodie and shoes.”  
  
Arthur didn’t bother asking questions as he took off his shoes, throwing them on the floor of the passenger side and dropping his soaked hoodie on the seat. He followed Eames into the woods, a well-walked path guiding them in and when Eames took a step off the path, Arthur followed. It was just a brief walk before they arrived at a small dip in the woods, where a log ran between a little gully with trickle of a stream flowing beneath it. The gully wasn’t too deep, but if you fell it would hurt. Eames held his arms out as he got up on the log and walked across effortlessly, then turned as he gestured Arthur to follow.  
  
Arthur swallowed hard and looked down again, the ravine looking a little deeper than before. He took a step up and tested the log, which was sturdy though still wet, and the wood dug against the bottom of Arthur’s feet. He took a few steps out then stopped, feeling shaky; he put his arms out like Eames had them. Arhtur wobbled and steadied himself again as Eames said,  
  
“The important thing to know about lifts is balance.”  
  
As he finished he jumped up, but when he landed his own balance was off and he took a few steps to right himself. Arthur gasped as he squatted down, holding onto the log for support while he cursed and then laughed as Eames finally got himself steady.  
  
“I got it now.”  
  
Arthur laughed again as he sat down properly on the log, his legs on each side as he held onto it and looked at Eames, watching him move again with practiced ease.  
  
“So, where did you learn to be a dancer?”  
  
Eames stood up straight, his foot facing forward, the other turned outward as he let his arms drop.  
  
“I went to school for it. But my parents thought it was a huge waste of time but gave me time to make it a career. I had a two year deadline, so when I heard about being an instructor, I thought that was the way to go. I was taught a bunch of different dances, how to break them down and how to teach it and became an instructor. But it’s harder than I ever thought to make a life out of it. Hence this second job.”  
  
Arthur looked at him, impressed that Eames was willing to struggle for his dream, for what he wanted to do. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Eames hold his hand out for him, his finger crooked as he gestured him to get up and to walk over to him. Arthur shook his head, refusing to get up at first.  
  
“Come on. You wanted to learn lifts.”  
  
“You’re going to show me here?!”  
  
“No, but you need to practice your balance.”  
  
Arthur sighed as he managed to get himself back up and after carefully balancing himself, he began to walk towards Eames.  
  
They practiced balance for a while before Eames was satisfied and moved them out to a field where Eames explained himself.  
  
“You’ll probably not have to lift anyone up, but it’s all part of the routine. And if you don’t know how to be lifted, you can’t lift anyone up.”  
  
Arthur nodded and Eames took a few steps back and waited.  
  
“Ok, now bend your knees and go up.”  
  
Arthur nodded and ran towards Eames at a good pace, putting his hands on Eames’ shoulders and feeling himself being lifted up. He had hesitated but Eames didn’t mind. He set him down again as he took a few more steps back and said,  
  
“Good try. Now you’ll only hurt me if you don’t trust me, ok?”  
  
Arthur nodded and tried again and went up again, though he didn’t keep his arms straight and he was brought back down immediately. Eames again stepped back as he gestured Arthur to run towards him again so Arthur did. As Eames attempted to lift him up again, Arthur panicked and shouted, startling Eames as they both fell back on the ground. They both laughed, though Arthur felt embarrassed. Suddenly, Eames turned to him and said,  
  
“You know, the best place to practice lifts is in the water.”  
  
In the lake, still in their clothes, Arthur didn’t have to run. He stood in front of Eames, feeling self-conscious about his wet shirt sticking to his thin frame as Eames looked at him and asked,  
  
“Ready? Just bend your knees and I’m going to lift you up.”  
  
Arthur nodded, smoothing his hair away from his face as he placed his hands on Eames’ shoulders and bent his knees when he was ready, being brought up out of the water. He was just being lifted up and turned around, but Arthur noticed that it was easier to be in the water, with Eames’ hands strong on his hips. As they made the turn, Arthur felt he was going to fall, but didn’t want to kick Eames in the face so he stayed in place until Eames dropped him back down.  
  
“You’re too stiff. You have to be relaxed. Remember, fun.”  
  
Arthur nodded and when he went up again, it was for a shorter time and Eames set him down almost as soon as he picked him up.  
  
“Relaxed, not dead weight!”  
  
He laughed, so Arthur did too, and they tried again.  
  
By the fourth or fifth lift, they were laughing more than anything, the sky was darkening and the water was starting to chill. Eames looked at Arthur before they left and nodded, pleased with him.  
  
“You’re getting better. Can you even lift anything?”  
  
“Shut up, I probably could if I had to.”  
  
Eames only laughed as they made their way out of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Two nights later, it was time for the class. Arthur feared he would be caught from the time he started until that night, but he had managed to lie convincingly and that night was no different. After having dinner with his family, he managed to skip out on whatever they were planning, telling them he had promised to help at the clubhouse. Dom rolled his eyes but Arthur ignored him as he kissed his mom on the cheek and waved to his dad, grabbing his hoodie on the way out.  
  
He met up with Mal, her foot still bandaged as she hobbled on borrowed crutches. It was no better than before, but Mal was convinced it looked worse than it actually was. She held onto Arthur’s borrowed tux and when Arthur met up with her, he took the dress bag from her.  
  
“Are you sure you should even be up?”  
  
Mal waved him off as she began to walk with him towards the studio where they would do some last minute lessons and tips and meet with Eames. Arthur held the bag close to him as he swallowed hard and said,  
  
“I can’t believe it’s tonight.”  
  
“The hotel is a few minutes away, you’ll change in the car.”  
  
Arthur nodded as they stepped inside the studio, empty for now since no lessons were scheduled, and headed to the changing area. Arthur stripped out of his jeans first and sat down to put on the dress socks that were tucked inside at the bottom of the bag. Once he got the socks and pants on, he pulled on the shirt and began to button everything up before calling Mal. She slowly came in and sat on the bench as Arthur finished buttoning up the front of the shirt and asked Mal to do up the cuffs for him. She smiled and did, turning over the cuff when she was done and then stood up carefully to help him with the bow tie.  
  
Arthur used her as reference, his frame out to where he would hold her - but didn’t actually touch her and he spoke his reminders out loud to himself.  
  
“I’ll just keep my shoulders straight, my head up, my frame locked, start on the right beat…what if I forget everything?”  
  
Mal finished and smiled at him once she finished.  
  
“Just keep your frame up and if you get lost, follow whatever Eames is doing. Besides, I wasn’t kidding when I told you most of these ladies just want to be held.”  
  
Arthur swallowed hard as Mal laughed at him. He looked up while he began to put on his coat, again reminding himself.  
  
“Shoulders straight, head up, frame locked. Don’t look at my feet. My eyes open, tension in my arms…”  
  
He stopped when he saw Mal looking at him seriously now. Arthur set his arms down.  
  
“Thank you for this, Arthur.”  
  
Arthur smiled, feeling a little more grown up now that someone had called him Arthur and not Artie.  
  
“I’m glad to help.”  
  
“I’m scared. What if I waited too long? And I did so much damage...what if I can’t dance again? What am I going to do?”  
  
“You’ll be ok. I’ll tell my father. He’s very good.”  
  
Mal sighed and then shook her head, bringing her hand up to her eyes and wiping away at the start of tears as she waved it off and said,  
  
“Come on, we’ll do a quick refresher before you go.”  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
+  
  
After meeting up with Eames and carrying his clothes in the car, they drove quietly to the hotel. Arthur was still going over steps mentally and counting slightly, his lips moving when he did. Eames drove and glanced over at Arthur to see him mumbling to himself.  
  
“Don’t do that when you’re on the floor.”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“You’re mumbling to yourself. Your lips are moving.”  
  
“I’m just counting. I won’t do it then.”  
  
Once at the hotel, Eames leading the way, they made their way to the ballroom. The manager met them half way, a firm handshake and small talk underway. Arthur stood there quietly, watching and listening as Eames began to explain.  
  
“Mal, you know Mal, my partner? Well, she’s injured so I have a stand in.”  
  
The manager, an older, heavier man, looked at Arthur as he sighed.  
  
“Then you can’t demo.”  
  
“No, but look at him. Who wouldn’t want lessons from him?”  
  
The manager gave Arthur a once over as he sighed and said,  
  
“All right Eames, just for you.”  
  
Eames sighed as the manager went inside the ballroom; a large group was inside talking as Eames led Arthur by his shoulder as he whispered.  
  
“The manager is going to announce we’re here. The group will talk to us and try to get them to dance with you at least for a moment, sort of sweep them off their feet. No longer than two minutes and smile. Act as if you’ve done this for years.”  
  
Arthur nodded as they went into the ballroom and Arthur felt as if he was being thrown to the sharks. Instantly, all eyes were on them, and in seconds, Arthur had a small crowd around him. He took Eames’ advice and smiled and charmed and the middle aged women swooned at his dimples, marveling at his height, asking how old he was. Arthur lied and said he was twenty and took one woman after the other in small little circles, feeling as if he could do this without effort.  
  
No more than two minutes, Arthur switched partners, smiling and realizing Mal was right, a lot of those women just wanted to be held.  
  
Eames himself was busy but he moved effortlessly in between dances, looking natural and easy.  
  
When their time was up and they had booked enough future lessons to keep them busy long after Mal was better, they headed back to Saito’s resort. In the car, Arthur changed back into his casual clothes in the back seat while Eames drove, his coat off, his sleeves rolled up and his bow tie hanging around his open collar. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Arthur back in his t-shirt and pulling up his jeans.  
  
“You did very well. You worked hard.”  
  
“Thanks. I was worried that no one would dance with me since I look like a kid. But it wasn’t a problem.”  
  
He finished and climbed back over to the passenger seat, shoes in hand as he lifted up his leg to slide his foot back in his sneakers.  
  
“No, you did well. You had a line almost immediately.”  
  
“So did you.”  
  
Eames laughed a bit, running his hand through his hair to mess it up again and Arthur did the same.  
  
+  
  
Once at the resort, Yusuf met them in the parking lot and they both immediately climbed out of the car.  
  
“Yusuf, what’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s Mal. She tried to walk by herself, telling everyone that it was more bruising than anything else and she fell and. It doesn’t look good, mate.”  
  
“Why didn’t she go to the hospital?!”  
  
“She didn’t want the attention in the resort. She was afraid Fischer and Saito would find out.”  
  
Arthur struggled to keep up with them as they made their way to Mal’s cottage. Once they got there, he could see Mal sitting up on her bed, her foot propped up and swollen, looking far worse than before. Arthur, being a doctor’s son, knew a badly healing fracture when he saw one and he didn’t waste any time running back to his vacation home.  
  
He rushed in and quietly went to his parent’s room, slipping to his father’s side of the bed as he leaned down and shook him awake by his shoulder.  
  
“Artie? What is it? Is it Dom?”  
  
“No, dad, Dom’s fine. I just...I need you to come with me. A friend of mine is really hurt.”  
  
Dr. Cobb got up and quickly got dressed before following Arthur back to Mal’s cottage.  
  
Eames, Yusuf and Arthur stood outside Mal’s cottage and waited for what felt like hours. Soon, Arthur’s father stepped out as he said,  
  
“This young lady needs to get to a hospital. Her ankle is broken and has started to heal incorrectly. If she doesn’t get proper medical care, she’s in a world of problems.”  
  
Eames and Yusuf looked at each other, worried.  
  
“I suggest that she goes tonight. Too much time has been wasted already.”  
  
Eames nodded and Arthur wanted to say something before he was being led away by his father.  
  
As he walked back to his home with his father, he looked down, watching his feet walk the path. He then heard his father ask,  
  
“Where did you meet those people?”  
  
“At the clubhouse.”  
  
He still lied. He couldn’t tell his father about the favor he had done for Eames.  
  
“You are not to associate with them any longer.”  
  
“But, dad, they’re nice -”  
  
“Don’t argue right now, Artie. It’s late. You should have been back hours ago.”  
  
Arthur didn’t argue further.  
  
He didn’t want to push his luck any further that night, his father already angry with him but he couldn’t leave things like that with everyone, especially with Eames. Once he was sure his father had gone back to sleep, Arthur snuck out from his bedroom window and walked back to the employee’s side, a path so familiar to him now that he didn’t even have to look up.  
  
He did have to ask one of the few employees he saw still hanging out on their porches where Eames’ cottage was and they pointed him towards his home that was more isolated than the other rows of small, similar homes. Arthur didn’t know what to expect, but he took the few steps up to Eames’ door and knocked, waiting a moment before the main door opened and Eames appeared, pushing back the screen door as he saw Arthur, surprise on his face.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
  
“I didn’t know if you would be here...with Mal and all…”  
  
“Oh, Yusuf took her. I couldn’t leave. I have a lesson in the morning.”  
  
“Oh...ok then I won’t be long. I just wanted to apologize for my father dragging me away before.”  
  
Eames cleared his throat for a moment as he invited Arthur in. Arthur accepted and went inside, letting the screen door slam behind him as he felt the heat of the night still lingering inside. All the windows were open, a weak breeze blowing through the mainly bare room. There was only a bed with a table beside it, a single lamp on top of it, a mini fridge in the corner, an oscillating fan blowing towards the mostly bare bed. On the floor near the window played music coming from an ipod set between speakers.   
  
Eames suddenly seem embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head as he looked around and said,  
  
“It’s not a great room...I bet you have a great room.”  
  
Arthur shook his head and said,  
  
“It’s a great room.”  
  
Arthur hooked his thumbs into his jeans, the tip of his sneaker rubbing against the scuffed floorboard.  
  
“So...like I said...I wanted to say something before, but my dad was angry with me.”  
  
“What did you want to say?”  
  
“I don’t know really…”  
  
“I’m grateful he saw Mal. It finally got through her head that it was bad and she couldn’t wait for it to go away.”  
  
Arthur nodded, agreeing with him.  
  
“You were brave getting your dad.”  
  
“Mal needed help.”  
  
“I couldn’t even get her to a doctor. I’m useless.”  
  
“You’re not useless. Mal is stubborn.”  
  
Eames sighed a little, his shoulders slumping slightly. He paused slightly before asking,  
  
“So what did your dad tell you? To stay away from us?”  
  
“More or less. He was mostly angry I was out so late.”  
  
“You should listen to him.”  
  
Arthur felt his heart drop into his stomach, his mouth falling open as he asked softly,  
  
“You...do you want me to stay away?”  
  
“No, of course not!”  
  
“Then why would you say that?”  
  
“I don’t want you to make a mistake...I’m not really good for you to be around.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Come on, Arthur I told you what I do, how I have nothing and you have your whole future out before you.”  
  
“I’m not going to ruin my life being around you.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
Arthur frowned as he walked a bit closer to Eames.  
  
“I like being around you. I like...you.”  
  
Eames seemed surprised but then recovered.  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“I like your company. I like being around you. I like how I feel when I’m with you…”  
  
He blushed then, biting his lip and looked down, thinking he should leave. He’d said too much, went too far. He wasn’t even sure if Eames was at all interested in him.  
  
But then Arthur felt Eames’ touch on his arm and when he looked at him again, Eames leaned close to him, pausing for just a second before pressing his lips to Arthur’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur leaned into the kiss, into Eames’ mouth, which was soft and gentle. Eames held onto Arthur’s arm to keep him close, but lax enough so Arthur could pull away if he wanted.  
  
Arthur didn’t want to.  
  
He stepped closer instead, wanting to kiss Eames more, opening his mouth as invitation. Eames took it, his tongue sweeping against Arthur’s top lip as Arthur cautiously responded, his heart beating fast and the room suddenly feeling much warmer.  
  
When Eames pulled away, he looked at Arthur’s face, trying to see if he had made a mistake and instead, Arthur slowly opened his eyes as if he was waking up.  
  
“Please don’t apologize…”  
  
Arthur looked at Eames, knowing it was what he wanted to do, so instead, Eames bit his lip and looked down at the floor. His hand fell away from Arthur’s arm but he didn’t move any further. Arthur took Eames’ hand in reply and when Eames looked back at him, Arthur asked,  
  
“Dance with me?”  
  
“Here?”  
  
Arthur nodded as Eames stepped closer to him and slid his free hand to Arthur’s hip, pulling him close. He let go of his hand to bring Arthur’s arm up to rest it on his shoulder just as Arthur brought the other one up, clasping his hands behind Eames’ neck.  
  
It reminded Arthur of the first time they met and danced, Eames getting closer, easing his thigh between Arthur’s legs as they began to move slowly. Eames eased his hands up Arthur’s back and his hands bunching Arthur’s shirt, lifting it up to slip his hands underneath and touch Arthur’s bare back. Arthur shivered, looking at Eames with desire while he kissed Eames’ jaw, feeling himself swoon as they moved together, Arthur much better at keeping up with Eames than the first time they did this.  
  
When Arthur’s shirt was lifted up high enough, Eames moved back and slid it off. Eames held it in his hands for a moment against Arthur’s back before throwing it off to the side to hold Arthur better. They swayed to the music together until Arthur found his own hands clawing at the singlet Eames wore, gathering it in his hands to pull it off with Eames helping.  
  
They held each other, kissing softly as they followed the flow of the song. Eames slowly moved his hands down to cup Arthur’s ass over his jeans; Arthur made a soft little sound of surprise in response, but he didn’t stop kissing Eames, instead holding onto him even tighter as he was slowly dipped in the middle of the dance. Arthur moved back as Eames lifted him up, then gently dipped him again in a sweeping motion before bringing Arthur’s face up to his, their lips meeting again. Arthur felt the heat between them; sweat trickled down his back as he rested his hand on Eames’ chest, fingers scratching softly at him. Eames slowly turned them towards his bed, sitting Arthur down on the edge as he knelt down, untying Arthur’s shoes and easing the right one off first, then the left.  
  
Eames then slowly rose and crowded Arthur, kissing him deeply and leaning them both down as Arthur made soft little sounds, his fingers trailing down Eames’ sides and stopping at his jeans as his fingers tucked inside, pulling Eames closer. Eames smiled softly against Arthur’s lips, his own hands reaching to Arthur’s jeans. As he unbuttoned them, he moved back slightly to look at Arthur and finally spoke.  
  
“Are you sure about this?”  
  
The oscillating fan felt good on Arthur’s skin, making goose bumps rise as his sweat cooled. He inched himself up, Eames moving back as Arthur sat up and said,  
  
“Yes...I’ve never felt more sure of anything.”  
  
Eames kissed him again as he opened Arthur’s jeans and eased them down Arthur’s slender hips, pausing to admire the tone that had gradually built up over the few vigorous days of dancing. Arthur lifted his legs up, helping out as he was freed of his jeans and socks. His jeans were thrown off to the side and Eames slid his hands over Arthur’s legs and Arthur reached for Eames’ jeans, opening them up for him, pushing them down as far as he could before Eames took over and got out of them the rest of the way.  
  
They lay on Eames’ bed, still in their underwear, touching and kissing as Arthur mewed, loving the feel of Eames’ weight on top of him. Arthur was nervous and he trembled at every touch but he wanted - oh how he wanted, his body practically lighting up every time Eames set his hands on his legs, on his sides. He felt so hot but it was probably the best kind of heat Arthur ever experienced, feeling Eames’ sweat mingle with his, tasting it on his tongue, breathing in his scent, all of it amazing and Arthur couldn’t get enough. He moved his hand back, tugging down the sides of his briefs and Eames stopped, picking his head up as he saw what Arthur was up to and he helped, easing them off Arthur’s hips, down his thighs, seeing Arthur blush deeper with every movement. Eames did what he could to make him comfortable, so he eased off his own underwear and smiled a little as Arthur averted his eyes. He leaned over him again, sliding his hand down Arthur’s side, to his thigh and lifted it up and over his hip like did when they danced. Eames pressed his mouth to Arthur’s again, running his tongue along the inside of his lip, his breath stuttering as he shivered again and again, small breathless sounds slipping from Arthur’s lips.  
  
He doesn’t know what compelled him to say it - it was all pretty obvious by then but nonetheless, in the midst of pants and soft little sounds, Arthur whispered,  
  
“I’ve never done this before…”  
  
Eames didn’t say anything. In fact, he hardly looked at Arthur, moving instead to kiss Arthur’s mouth, his chin, and his lips, following the path of Arthur’s body before he finally replied.  
  
“Do you want to stop?”  
  
Arthur shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes before he reached up to tuck it behind his ears.  
  
“No, no, please don’t.”  
  
He sounded so needy to his own ears, but he didn’t care, especially when he canted his hips forward and rubbed against Eames’ erection and elicted a delightful moan from Eames.  
  
“Ok...just...just stay here, ok?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Eames pulled away and got off the bed as he rushed off to the bathroom. Arthur sighed deeply, feeling the cool air blowing on him from the fan and he heard Eames searching in the bathroom for something, soft cursing coming from him as Arthur nervously lay there. He let his hand slide down his chest to his stomach and stopped before his erection. He thought of touching himself but he didn’t, instead reaching lower to his hole. Timidly, he touched it, trying to get use to the idea of being touched there - it felt strange and sort of tickled. Suddenly, Eames returned and stood at the side of the bed as he grinned a bit.  
  
“Hello. Hope you waited for me.”  
  
Arthur’s hand pulled back, the blush deepening on his face, embarrassed about being caught.  
  
“I was just...I mean…”  
  
Eames chuckled as he got back on the bed, a tube in his hand as he set it down near his pillow, leaning down to kiss Arthur again.  
  
“It’s all right. Don’t be embarrassed.”  
  
He kissed Arthur to the point of relaxation again before he got the tube of lubrication, opening it and coating his fingers with it. He kissed Arthur deeply again, nipping at his mouth and reached between Arthur’s thighs and behind his balls as he found his soft little pucker and brushed over it before pushing just the tip of his finger inside, feeling Arthur’s breathing go uneven. Eames moved back just enough to see him, watching his eyes close, his thighs tense, then gradually collapsed against Eames’ arm, his hands curling and tightening on the mattress sheet as he made weak little broken noises.  
  
Eames let him get use to it, let him adjust and when Arthur relaxed again, his thighs opening apart again, Eames let out a low groan and pressed in deeper. Arthur let out a sharp gasp, his head falling forward while Eames paused to let him adjust again.  
  
He took his time, not wanting to hurt him, wanting Arthur to enjoy it. Eames worked his finger in and out, making sure to brush over the gland inside now and then. When Arthur’s hips began to twitch and he started to push back, Eames added another finger and a little more lube, getting him more open and slick with unhurried fingers.  
  
When Arthur squirmed, his chest heaving up and down, his stomach sinking in, his legs parting like an invitation, Eames pulled his hand back, his fingers glistening with slick as he touched Arthur’s thigh, mingling with sweat. He paused again, leaning forward, kissing Arthur gently before pulling away.  
  
“I don’t have a condom. I haven’t...really had a need for one lately. I know...I should have said something before...”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“We can stop here if you want.”  
  
Arthur wasn’t naive. He was very aware of everything that entailed but he wanted Eames...he wanted him more than he had ever wanted anything. He bit his lip before he softly whispered,  
  
“I-I trust you.”  
  
Eames kissed him gently, easing him on his back again as he slid his arms around him, pulling him as close as he possibly could.  
  
“You don’t have to do this…”  
  
“I know...but I trusted you so far...what’s one more thing?”  
  
He smiled a little and Eames smiled back at him as he arranged himself between Arthur’s legs again, one hand between Arthur’s body and the other on his cock, lining up against his hole, rubbing teasingly against him as Arthur made weak little sounds, the red spreading across his face. With one more brush, he pushed in, sinking slowly and then stopped - or rather tried to until Arthur whined. Eames continued only when Arthur signaled him to, sliding in with agonizing patience until he finally bottomed out.  
  
Arthur let out a breath as if he had been holding it, his fingers tight in the sheets still, white knuckled and pulling with enough force to yank them off the corners of the mattress. Eames kissed him again and again, whispering to him, asking him how he felt, slipping his hands under his back to lift him up closer to him.  
  
“I’m...I’m ok…”  
  
Eames looked at him and he felt that was a mistake; the very sight of Arthur looking red and debauched – his very innocence taken away, still sweaty and hot, his lips wet, his lashes touching his cheek as he closed his eyes - made Eames groan and he attacked Arthur’s mouth, giving a small thrust forward as Arthur mewled against his lips.  
  
“Arthur…”  
  
Arthur was too far gone to reply, his body clenching down on Eames’ dick, his arms holding onto him desperately and when he moved his hips a little, Eames pulled back only to immediately drive back in. They fucked slowly at first, building up speed, Eames’ bed groaning and creaking with every bounce of the box spring. The sheets were pushed off, the pillow now shoved up towards the headboard, as the music continued to play in the background. Eames dropped his weight on one arm and took one of Arthur’s hands off the bed as he held it, their fingers lacing together as he kissed each knuckle, his warm pants huffing against Arthur’s fingers. Arthur watched him, a little bit of shock on his face as he closed his eyes and tried to speak, his words ragged.  
  
“I can’t...oh...oh...god…”  
  
Eames kept going, feeling Arthur’s thighs tense around him, the grip on his hand growing tighter and when he reached down between their bodies, his fingers wrapping around Arthur’s beautiful cock, he watched him come. Arthur trembled and whined, his entire body falling back as Eames immediately followed with a groan, his teeth scraping against both their fingers as his orgasm was torn from him.  
  
They stayed still for what felt like hours and Arthur felt crushed and soaked but oh-so good. He couldn’t be bothered to care about anything else, except the feeling of Eames on top of him. When Eames slowly sat up again, he carefully pulled out and watched as his come dribbled out from Arthur’s red pucker. He touched him gently and Arthur shuttered and closed his legs as he giggled softly. He turned on his side towards the fan again and waited, feeling exhausted and sore and achy, and when Eames returned with a damp towel, he didn’t want to move anymore. Eames laughed when Arthur refused to turn and whined a little.  
  
“Love, it’s best to clean up.”  
  
Arthur groaned and turned over, letting Eames clean him up. When he was done, Eames picked up the sheet from the floor and got in bed with Arthur, putting his arms around him. Arthur let himself feel comfortable, so sleepy but he knew he shouldn’t stay. The music still played dimly in the background and when Eames shut off the lamp, Arthur sighed deeply and groaned.  
  
“I should go...I can’t sleep…”  
  
“No, stay...stay just a little bit longer. Please...please…”  
  
Eames’ voice was full of want and Arthur couldn’t resist. He let his eyes close, listening to the music floating in the air.  
  
“Ok…”  
  
+  
  
Arthur woke early in the morning, the sky still gray and dim, and the sun was not quite up yet but Arthur could see everything and he remembered he was still in Eames’ cottage. He slowly sat up, his body sore but it was a good sore so he didn’t mind it too much. The heat wasn’t that bad now so Arthur wasn’t as hot, the floor was even a little cold when his feet touched it. He stood up, his legs shaking for a moment before he steadied himself before taking a step. He slowly found his clothes, gradually getting dressed before waking Eames.  
  
“Hey...I have to go. My parents will kill me if they see I’m not in bed.”  
  
Eames woke and sat up right away, nodding, knowing Arthur had to leave. He got his boxer briefs on and walked Arthur to the door, seeing him walking slower than normal. Once at the door, the screen still closed, Eames stopped him, turning Arthur back around as he kissed him.  
  
It was as if Arthur was being kissed for the first time all over again, and his knees shook as he felt himself falling backwards, but was caught as Eames pulled him close. Arthur quickly kissed back, sighing into the kiss and when it was broken, Arthur licked his lips with a smile and said,  
  
“So...later?”  
  
“Yeah, later. Hurry home.”  
  
Arthur nodded and pushed the screen door open. He walked gingerly down the steps of Eames’ cottage and once at the bottom, he turned back to see Eames still standing there, watching him leave. He smiled once more before he began the walk back to his staying house, Eames not closing the door until Arthur was clear out of his sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was exhausted just a few short hours later. He hardly slept when he snuck back into his room and his body was sore, but it was such a sweet soreness.  
  
When his mother came to wake him for breakfast, she commented to him that he looked as if he hadn’t slept all night. Arthur waved it off, saying he was just really tired that morning.  
  
He yawned as the waiter came by and left his breakfast in front of him, another waitress refilling the orange juice pitcher by Dom. Dom was busy smiling at her, making her smile in response as their mother spread a napkin on her lap. Dr. Cobb looked at Arthur from the sides of his eyes, still disapproving of his son’s antics the night before but he said nothing as he drank his coffee.  
  
When the waiter left everyone’s food and the waitress was gone, the Cobbs began to eat; Arthur struggled to bring the fork to his mouth, pausing to yawn every few moments.  
  
“Geez, Artie, why don’t you just go to bed?”  
  
Arthur shot him a look as their mother broke up the budding fight. Just then, Mr. Saito and Robert Fischer showed up their table. Saito patted Dr. Cobb on the shoulder in a friendly manner.  
  
“So, how is everything? Outstanding I hope?”  
  
“Oh, yes, everything has been wonderful!” Exclaimed Mrs. Cobb.  
  
Arthur nodded politely, smiling at Robert when their eyes met.  
  
“Excellent. I’m glad my staff has been good to you. So, is everyone going to be in the show?”  
  
“Show?” asked Dom.  
  
“Yes, the end of the season talent show. It’s held at the main house,” explained Robert.  
  
“I’m afraid not, we’ll be leaving before the end of the season.”  
  
Mrs. Cobb and Dom looked at Dr. Cobb in shock.  
  
“Dad...why so soon?”  
  
“We’re paid up until the end of the season…”  
  
Arthur was the only one who stayed silent, his fork pushing his scrambled eggs back and forth on the plate.  
  
“Well, that would be a shame. It’s the big event of the season,” said Saito.  
  
“Why would you want to leave early?” asked Mrs. Cobb.  
  
Dr. Cobb cleared his throat as he sighed and said,  
  
“Nevermind. It was a silly idea. We can stay.”  
  
“Great! Artie, we could use you for props.”  
  
Arthur looked up as he heard his dreaded nickname, seeing Robert looking at him. He nodded as Robert and Saito made a little more small talk with Dr. Cobb before letting them eat. Arthur hardly listened to the conversation carrying on at the table, mainly between his father and brother.  
  
At the end of the meal, Dom took advantage of the fact that their father was mad at Arthur for whatever reason and stood up with his father and asked,  
  
“So, dad, should we play a round of golf?”  
  
“Sure, Dom. Let’s go.”  
  
Arthur sighed to himself as he slowly stood up and walked with his mother.  
  
Later that day, after waking up from a nap and feeling much better, he went to see Mal. He hadn’t seen her yet and he was worried about her - now that his mind was clear.  
  
His father was still playing golf and since his mother was clueless, he told her he was heading to the main house. She waved him off without another word and Arthur left for Mal’s cottage. He got there quickly enough and as he stepped on the porch, he knocked and waited.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Arthur opened the door and stepped in, studying Mal’s room. He had not had the chance to see it before, a beautiful simple room decorated in posters of ballet and Paris, with scarves and hats hanging from a coat rack and a dresser filled with make up and perfumes. Arthur smiled, closing the door behind him, feeling the cool breeze from the open windows.  
  
“Hey, you’re looking so much better.”  
  
Mal smiled as she lay in bed. She wore shorts and tank top, her leg below the knee wrapped in a cast.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Arthur smiled, unsure of what to say as he approached her bed. She allowed him to sit by her side and he asked,  
  
“So, how are you feeling? What did the hospital say?”  
  
Mal sighed a little.  
  
“They said I could have done so much more damage had I waited any longer and there’s going to be a little damage in the tendons but after some therapy, I should be good as new. They even said I’ll be able to dance again too.”  
  
“That’s great news! I’m glad it’s nothing more serious.”  
  
Mal nodded as she sighed.  
  
“I shouldn’t have been so stubborn. Eames kept telling me to go but...I guess I was just being stupid.”  
  
“You got it taken care of now, that’s all that matters.”  
  
“How did the show go? Did you dance?”  
  
Arthur blushed as he cleared his throat with nervous laughter.  
  
“You were right, a lot of those ladies just wanted to be held. I danced the whole time and there were a lot of people who signed up for lessons. I’m sure you and Eames will be very busy for the rest of the summer and next summer.”  
  
Mal laughed.  
  
“While you’re resting, what are you going to do here?”  
  
“I put in for vacation time for now. When my two weeks are up, I have to do something else and try to hide this as long as I can.”  
  
“I can...I can try to talk to Fischer if you’d like. He’s a friend of my family’s.”  
  
“You’ve done enough. I couldn’t ask for another favor.”  
  
“It wouldn’t be a favor. I want to help.”  
  
Before Mal got a chance to reply, Eames came in, startling them both. He was carrying a food container for Mal in one hand, a drink in the other as Mal sat up and said,  
  
“Oh great, lunch!”  
  
Eames looked at Arthur for a moment, almost unsure as Arthur stood up.  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll go, let you eat. I’ll see you later.”  
  
Mal nodded, a small smile on her face as Arthur began to walk past Eames. They both exchanged a look before Arthur stepped out to leave. Eames shook his head as he went over to Mal, giving her, her drink as he said,  
  
“I got you a turkey club.”  
  
“Eames, what’s going on?”  
  
“Nothing. I was thinking, I could tell Fischer your grandmother died.”  
  
“I already have vacation time. Don’t avoid my question.”  
  
“Well, when your vacation time is up then.”  
  
“How many times did you tell me, don’t get mixed up with them?”  
  
“I know what I’m doing.”  
  
“You’ve got to stop it. Now.”  
  
Eames handed her the sandwich container and when she took it, he sighed.  
  
“I gotta go, I have a lesson with the Nolans and they’ll kill each other if I’m not there.”  
  
Mal frowned at him but was unable to stop him as he left.  
  
On the porch, Arthur was still waiting, leaning against the railing, his loose white t-shirt pressing against him when the wind blew. Eames sighed as he approached him, his hand slipping over his waist as he kissed the back of his head. Arthur immediately smiled and turned to look over his shoulder.  
  
“I thought...you might not want to see me again. I figured I would stay here until you came out and go from there.”  
  
Eames leaned a little closer to him, his fingers pressing against his hip.  
  
“I do want to see you. I want to see you all the time.”  
  
Arthur brought his hand to Eames’, letting his fingers cover those on his hip.  
  
“I have to work pretty much all day, but around nine, do you think you can sneak away?”  
  
Arthur smiled, leaning back on him.  
  
“Yes. I can.”  
  
“Ok, I have to go. But I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
Arthur nodded as Eames pulled himself away and left, walking off the porch and catching a glance of Arthur once more before going.  
  
+  
  
Over the course of the summer weeks, Arthur danced with Eames, helped out with the show, looked after Mal and saw Eames any time he could sneak away at night.  
  
It was becoming easy for Arthur to sneak off at night, feigning exhaustion from helping at the main house to head to bed before climbing out of his bedroom window and heading to Eames’ home.  
  
Most nights, Arthur couldn’t wait to see him again. Sometimes he ran to get there faster, excited with the idea of taking off their clothes and having sex for hours - Arthur being so young and eager. But there were bad nights, arguments with his brother, disapproving looks from his father, long boring encounters with Fischer, all things that made Arthur head to Eames even sooner, wanting to vent to him, always feeling better when he did. He would apologize for complaining, knowing Eames had it a lot tougher than he did, but Eames would kiss him, smooth his hair away and tell him it was fine.  
  
There were nights when they would dance together, kissing as they did, swaying to whatever was playing at the time, just like Arthur’s first time.  
  
During one evening, they had cancelled all work due to the rain since they had to schedule indoor activities that were outdoors before. Arthur had no excuse to be tired and escape and he sighed, looking out the window of his family’s staying house. His mother was watching TV, and his father read the paper while Dom scrolled through his phone.  
  
“God, I’m so sick of the rain. I’m bored.”  
  
Their mother hummed as she clicked on the information channel and said,  
  
“Oh, well Dom if you’re bored, there’s some activities in the west lobby. Pool. table tennis...sounds fun.”  
  
Dom scoffed as Arthur turned around and said,  
  
“That does sound fun. I think I’ll go.”  
  
He picked up his hoodie as Dom looked at him with a smug look.  
  
“Quite the little joiner aren’t we Artie?”  
  
“Shut up, Dom.”  
  
He put his hoodie on as he glanced at his father, seeing him still reading while his mother waved to him.  
  
+  
  
Arthur sighed as he lay against Eames’ chest, his fingers tracing over the tattoo on Eames’ shoulder. He had asked him about all his tattoos when he had been curious about them and Eames answered every question with a smile, letting Arthur touch them and after they had sex, Arthur would pick one and touch it again and again.  
  
That night, they listened to the music that played as it rained, the window sill soaked since Eames kept the windows opened to let in the breeze, the fan still blowing on them. Arthur smiled, his fingers skating over Eames’ inked skin, he suddenly asked,  
  
“Have you slept with women?”  
  
Eames was caught off guard as he tilted his head towards him.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Have you slept with women?”  
  
Eames scoffed and looked away as he said,  
  
“God…”  
  
“I’m curious.”  
  
It was a few moments before Eames finally sighed and said,  
  
“Not a lot.”  
  
“How about guys? Have you slept with a lot of guys?”  
  
“Come on…”  
  
“I want to know. Tell me.”  
  
They sat up as Eames ran his hand through his hair, Arthur holding the sheets around his waist feeling the fan blowing on his back.  
  
“I don’t know why you want to know. It’s nothing something I want to share.”  
  
“Was it a lot? Is that why you won’t tell me?”  
  
“No, darling. That’s not why. It was just a few.”  
  
“Then what’s the big deal?”  
  
“I just...I don’t want you to think that I do that kind of thing all the time. When I got here, these women were different. They were rich and had a different attitude...so where some of the guys. But I was just a thrill for them. A secret, a fling...so you go through these experiences and you learn.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
He understood why in the beginning, Eames had kept him at some distance. Arthur inched back over to him, putting his arms around him as he kissed him a few times.  
  
“You’re not a fling to me.”  
  
“But I am your secret.”  
  
“Just for now.”  
  
They kissed again before Eames pulled back, sweeping his hand over Arthur’s dark waves, cupping his cheek.  
  
“Why do they call you Artie?”  
  
Arthur felt a little embarrassed as he looked down and then back at Eames.  
  
“My family’s called me that since I was little. Then everyone heard them call me that and they thought it was cute so everyone started calling me that. I hate it. It makes me feel like a little kid.”  
  
“I like your full name, though. Arthur...it sounds proper.”  
  
Arthur smiled, leaning close to him again, kissing him softly, their lips brushing over each other’s.  
  
“I never liked the sound of my name until I heard it coming from your mouth.”  
  
Eames put his arms around him, turning them over so Arthur was under him, kissing him breathless as Arthur moved the sheet out from between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur had just finished getting dressed after a shower. His parents had gone ahead to get some sun at the pool after brunch, so Arthur had the day for himself. He went to the kitchen, tugging down his shirt, just in time too because Dom was sitting at the kitchen counter.  
  
He was scrolling through his phone, eating an apple though he stopped when he saw Arthur coming in. Arthur felt relief washing over him as he managed to hide the mark Eames left on him the previous night, and he unconsciously covered it with his hand as well. He cleared his throat and kept going into the kitchen, opening the fridge door to look for something to eat before heading out.  
  
“You know, mom and dad don’t know what you’re doing, but I do.”  
  
Arthur had gotten a hold of the orange juice as he stood up straight and closed the door.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Our rooms are next to each other, idiot. I can hear you climbing in and out of your window when you sneak out.”  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“Yes, you do.”  
  
It was quiet again, Dom never looking away from his phone. Arthur turned and got a glass from the cabinet and once he set it down and poured his juice, he asked,  
  
“Are you going to tell on me?”  
  
Arthur felt his heart racing, wondering just how much trouble he would be in if Dom told.  
  
“No, I won’t tell.”  
  
“Why would you do that for me?”  
  
Dom finally turned towards him, setting his phone on the counter as he took another bite of his apple. He chewed and said,  
  
“Because. It’s none of my business what you’re doing. So long as you’re being careful.”  
  
“I am.”  
  
Dom nodded and turned back to his phone as Arthur drank his juice, feeling relief with every cold drink. When he was done, he set his glass in the sink and said,  
  
“Thanks Dom.”  
  
Dom just nodded.  
  
Arthur moved with Eames, both of them in the practice studio where Eames, Mal and the other instructors gave lessons. It was empty now - in between lessons so Eames took advantage of that and had Arthur practice the basic of all dances, the cha-cha. It wasn’t going very well - Eames kept breaking form, pulling Arthur closer to him to kiss him and Arthur would laugh, pushing him back and reminding him, just as Eames had reminded him in the beginning about keeping their positions.  
  
“Where’s your frame? Look at your arms!”  
  
Eames would laugh and Arthur would step back and hold his arms up as he said,  
  
“Could I get some tension please? We’re doing this cha-cha. It was your idea.”  
  
Eames sighed deeply and tried to hold his frame again before sliding his hands down to Arthur slender waist, his fingers curving around his hips, his thumbs hooking into the belt loop of his jeans. Arthur was bare foot, his shirt right at his waist, a v-neck exposing the glistening collarbones as sweat gathered at his throat. Eames sighed, leaning closer, kissing at his jaw, Arthur giving in a little as he let his arms relax, wrapping them around Eames’ neck, his back arching as he felt a smile pulling at his mouth.  
  
Eames then leaned up and kissed his mouth for the slightest moment before Arthur moved away.  
  
“You’re invading my dance space. This is my dance space, and that is your dance space. Let’s cha-cha.”  
  
Eames groaned, wanting to forget all that and just make out with Arthur, but Arthur was determined to tease him.  
  
“Don’t look down. Eye contact, remember?”  
  
Eames pulled him again, a small smile on his face as Arthur held his arms, kissing him again, giving in completely as they held onto each other. Eames was holding onto his hand, his other arm around Arthur’s waist, the both of them swaying slightly to the song. They broke apart then, Eames’ hand sliding down to cup Arthur’s ass, his thigh easing between his legs as they continued to move, a soft flush washing over his face as he looked into Eames’ eyes.  
  
They heard someone walking up the stairs just then and they moved apart quickly, Eames heading to the ipod to change the song just as Fischer came in.  
  
“Hey, Artie! Taking dance lessons?”  
  
Arthur nodded then quickly said,  
  
“Well kind of. Just getting the basics since my usual instructor isn’t here yet.”  
  
Fischer nodded.  
  
“Well good, then I can talk to Eames.”  
  
Arthur stayed where he was, not knowing what to do while Fischer went over to Eames.  
  
“So, Saito put me in charge of the final show and I was thinking, we should shake things up a bit.”  
  
Eames seemed caught off guard as he turned towards Fischer.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, you know, keep up with the times.”  
  
He smiled at Eames then and Eames laughed a bit, gesturing with his hands as he said,  
  
“That’s great because I have a lot of ideas. I was working with some of the other staff members and we can choreography something-”  
  
“Whoa, whoa...you’re way over your head.”  
  
Whatever good humor Eames had vanished instantly as he dropped his hands to his side. Fischer continued.  
  
“I was thinking that you always end the show with waltz, this year, you should it on the mambo.”  
  
Eames stared at him for a moment before he turned back to the ipod.  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Well if you want to do the same old tired number from last year, you can. Next year, we can hire someone who can cooperate.”  
  
Eames glared at him, turning back to him as he stepped closer.  
  
“Fine. It’s not a problem. We’ll end the season with the mambo. Great idea.”  
  
Fischer cleared his throat as he stepped back and walked away, going over to Arthur.  
  
“He’s hard to talk to but the ladies like him.”  
  
Arthur felt his mouth hang open, offended, though Fischer would have no idea why. He turned to Arthur once more, petting his shoulder and as he began to leave, he said,  
  
“I’ll see you in the main house tonight, all right?”  
  
Arthur didn’t respond and waited until he left before going over to Eames. He could feel the tension in his arms, down his back as he held back the anger that was racing through him. Arthur kissed his bare shoulder, tugging the white singlet he wore before he asked,  
  
“Do you want to go? I won’t be missed for a few more hours.”  
  
Eames took a deep breath, taking Arthur’s hands as he nodded.  
  
It was easier to calm Eames down when they were alone. For a while, they didn’t talk, just snuck away from prying eyes, hiding back in Eames’ cottage. Arthur tried not to think about the end of the summer that was fast approaching, tried not to think about how he would have to go to school soon and Eames...Eames would be here, still doing the same job he loved but was slowly being killed by the likes of Robert Fischer.  
  
He didn’t want to think about the knot that was forming in his chest whenever he thought of not seeing Eames anymore so he didn’t, and just let Eames kiss him and sweep him off his feet, bringing him to bed. It was still hot, the room never stifling because the windows were open, letting a breeze travel through the cottage. Suddenly, Eames pulled back, leaving soft kisses on Arthur’s face with a small smile as he said,  
  
“Hold on.”  
  
Arthur nodded, lying in Eames’ bed, still wearing his underwear and t-shirt, watching Eames walk to the ipod player and turn it on. Soft, old music playedArthur smiled, hearing the old-fashioned love song crooned out by a front man while back up singers followed up. Before he came back to bed, Eames turned the fan on and shed his jeans, getting onto the bed, covering him again as Arthur giggled a little, feeling Eames’ weight settle on him, his lips back on his and he was relieved that Eames’ good humor was back. He smiled as Eames sat back up, propping himself on his elbows, slipping his hand under Arthur’s shirt.  
  
“You all right?”  
  
Arthur nodded, bringing his hand up to Eames’ hair, running his fingers through it as he smiled.  
  
“I’m just relieved.”  
  
Eames turned, kissing the inside of his wrist.  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
Arthur hesitated in saying so, not wanting to bring it back up and he bit his lip for a moment before answering.  
  
“Because...of what happened earlier…”  
  
“Oh...fuck that. Fuck Fischer…damn cunt. I don’t want to let him get under my skin.”  
  
“Good...because he was an ass to you.”  
  
“It’s nothing new. I don’t want to talk about Fischer anymore.”  
  
“Me either.”  
  
They kissed again and again, until it gradually dissolved into more.  
  
Arthur couldn’t bring himself to get up, to leave, to care that he had been absent for so long. After hours of sex, he felt tired and spent and so good. His hair was a mess, Eames’ hands scratching through with his fingers with one hand, the other holding Arthur’s arm across his chest. They were quiet, the music still playing, the sky starting to grow dim. Arthur could hear his steady breathing and Arthur smiled, curling up next to him better.  
  
“Eames…”  
  
He sighed his name, Eames’ hand stopping as he hummed, acknowledging him.  
  
“You make me happy.”  
  
Eames’ laugh rumbled in his chest as he turned his head, tilting down to kiss Arthur’s brow.  
  
“You make me happy too, kitten.”  
  
Arthur laughed that time, holding onto Eames tighter.  
  
“That’s a better nickname than Artie.”  
  
Eames laughed again as he held onto Arthur better.  
  
“When do you have to go back?”  
  
Arthur sighed again, tilting his head up to look at Eames.  
  
“Soon, I’m sure. If I don’t go, my parents will start asking questions.”  
  
Arthur slowly sat up, getting out of bed and finally get up, looking for his clothes. He managed to get his underwear on and found his shirt and while he pulled it over his head, he heard the music stop. He put his arm through the sleeve and he saw Eames, wearing his own underwear, standing by the window where the player sat. He looked upset and Arthur wondered why. He got dressed, sitting down on the bed to put his sneakers on and asked,  
  
“Eames? Are you ok?”  
  
Eames managed to get his jeans on but didn’t close them.  
  
“I just...I keep thinking about us. You said you would tell your parents.”  
  
“I will. I am. It’s just things with my parents are weird.”  
  
“When I think about how I should have stood up to Fischer, how am I supposed to when you won’t stand up for me?”  
  
Arthur swallowed hard, his shoes untied and he looked down.  
  
“So you won’t?”  
  
“I will!”  
  
“I don’t think you had intentions to.”  
  
“Why would you say that? You know how I feel about you.”  
  
Eames didn’t say anything else and Arthur finished tying his shoes. He couldn’t think of anything else to say while Eames sat down on the edge of his bed watching Arthur, so Arthur left without saying another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur didn’t have the patience to wait Eames out.  
  
When he went home the previous night, his parents asked how the show was coming along and Arthur gave a halfhearted answer before vanishing into his room. He thought all night about the fight with Eames, the look of disappointment on his face when he thought Arthur had no intention of telling his parents about him.  
  
Arthur knew somewhere in his mind that Eames was the tiniest bit right. He was afraid to tell his parents about Eames - about himself. He wanted to keep Eames for himself, for selfish reasons, not shame.  
  
The next morning, after breakfast with his family, he headed out to see Mal.  
  
He figured he could talk to her, ask her about Eames, about what he should do and the whole walk over, he thought if maybe he was being too forward, assuming too much about what Mal thought of him. When he arrived at her cottage, he knocked on the door and she answered, her foot out of the cast, but now in a walking cast. She balanced on crutches, wearing shorts and a tank top, with her hair loose. She looked happy when she saw Arthur.  
  
“Arthur! What a lovely surprise!”  
  
“Hi, Mal, how are you?”  
  
“Better, so much better. I wish I could invite you in but Eames is here.”  
  
Arthur hadn’t notice Eames sitting on a chair near her bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped and his head turned towards Arthur as he stood at the door. Arthur’s mouth fell and he wasn’t sure what to say. He looked back at Mal and said,  
  
“Oh...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t intrude.”  
  
Mal smiled sadly, as if knowing why Arthur showed up.  
  
“I’ll go…”  
  
He was about to walk away when Eames showed up at the door frame, his hands on Mal’s shoulders.  
  
“Go back inside, love.”  
  
Mal nodded, balancing on her crutches and turned back in, Eames closing the door behind her as he stepped out on the porch. He walked towards the railing, not looking at Arthur and Arthur swallowed hard, walking up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist as he rested his head against his shoulder.  
  
“Eames...I’m sorry.”  
  
There was more he wanted to say, more he wanted to explain but it wasn’t the time, not on Mal’s porch. For a moment, he thought Eames would pull away, brush him off and dismiss him, especially when he tensed and began to turn around. But the hard knot that formed dissolved when Eames held him, kissing his forehead.  
  
“It’s ok. I know this isn’t easy. I’m sorry I expected so much, so soon.”  
  
Arthur sighed, the need to apologize once more on his tongue as he lifted his head to look at Eames’ face.  
  
“When are you free?”  
  
“I have a couple of lessons day, then I have set work for the show. Afterwards, I’m all free.”  
  
“I’ll be there...we can meet up afterwards...talk some more?”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
He kissed Arthur sweetly and Arthur sighed to himself, feeling weak and light headed so when Eames pulled away, it didn’t even faze Arthur that he was kissed in broad daylight out in the open. Eames kissed him again quickly before saying,  
  
“I have to head out. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
Arthur nodded and let go, Eames smiling at him before turning to leave.  
  
+  
  
In order to keep his lie going, Arthur did have to show his face at rehearsals and props and set painting. It wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but it made whatever he was saying to his parents all the truthful, considering that Fischer was backing him up without knowing it.  
  
He arrived at the main house that afternoon and sat down to help some of the others paint one of the beach sets that would go on stage. He painted palm trees and listened to rehearsals, watching some of the staff practice dances, some of the guests sing or play instruments, it helped pass the time.  
  
When the other staff members arrived to practice the end of the season dance, Eames showed up with them. They went over placement and positions on stage and Arthur tried not to watch as he sat down on spread out newspaper to paint the base of his tree.  
  
On the side of the main floor, some of the older rich guests sat around playing poker, killing time while some of their wives were rehearsing for the show. One of the guests, a man named Browning played cards as he smoked a cigar, his wife standing beside him, looking over his shoulder and smiling. She was half his age and had clearly married him for money. When Eames arrived, she left Browning’s side and walked over to Eames; her skirt fell to her knee but had a high slit, which was paired with wedge sandals and a halter top, all to draw attention to herself as she sauntered over. Arthur couldn’t hear anything, just watched as she stood by his side, her manicured fingers touching Eames’ arm as she leaned forward, whispering something in his ear. Eames just watched her with a serious look on his face and when she walked away, he turned back to his work.  
  
Arthur swallowed hard, feeling suddenly insecure and worried and he focused back on the base of the tree, his brush dabbing at the paint before he started to paint again.  
  
Eames knew that Arthur had witnessed his exchange with Mrs. Browning and he walked over to Mr. Browning, clipboard in hand as he let him know that it was Mrs. Browning’s turn to rehearse. Mr. Browning nodded as he said,  
  
“Thanks. Oh, kid, I have an all night game coming up so why don’t you give my wife some extra dance lessons?”  
  
He reached his hand out, Eames accepting as he realized he was given a thick wad of cash, the top bill being a hundred. Eames looked at it and knew what it meant if he accepted. He shook his head as he gave the money back and said,  
  
“I’m sorry Mr. Browning but I’m booked all weekend and with the show coming up, I won’t have time for anything else. I don’t think it would be fair to take your money.”  
  
He returned the money as Mr. Browning shrugged and pocketed the money again.  
  
“You’re a good man, son. Thanks for being honest.”  
  
Eames nodded, ignoring the displeased look on Mrs. Browning’s face as he returned to the show. As he passed Arthur, he gave him a wink as Arthur smiled, his dimples showing up as he looked down, resuming his painting.


	9. Chapter 9

 The moment Arthur was able to slip away without being noticed, long after Eames had left, his shift done for the night, Arthur ran to his cottage. He could hardly wait, all young teenage hormones spurring him to run faster than he thought possible.

 

He ran up the stairs to Eames’ door, pulling open the screen and knocking rapidly, pulling his hand back and trying to act as if he wasn’t half hard in his jeans and anxious for Eames to open the door. When he did, Arthur all but jumped in his arms, kissing him excitedly, hearing a surprised sound coming from Eames as he kicked the door closed behind them, his arms holding Arthur close to him, smiling against Arthur’s lips.

 

“Hey...hey…”

 

Arthur lifted his legs around Eames’ waist, grinding against him as he moved away, kissing his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, holding his face.

 

“I just...I couldn’t wait to see you. I can’t believe what you did…”

 

Eames walked them to the bed, leaning them down, laying over Arthur, kissing him back hard, sensing how frantic he was. He began to match his urgency, sliding his hands under Arthur’s shirt, touching his bare skin.

 

“I would have done it even if you weren’t there. I care about you too much.”

 

Arthur kissed him again, harder than before, lifting his hips up to rub against Eames, hearing him groan against his mouth. It took all of Eames’ willpower to pull back, gently pulling Arthur’s wrists from around his neck.

 

“Pet...let me...let me get up...I have to…”

 

He was stopped on every other word, Arthur kissing him, punctuating his words. Eames laughed as he finally sat up, setting Arthur’s arms down on the bed as he got up, running to the bathroom. While Eames got the lube, Arthur sat up, pulling off his shirt, flinging it to the side as he kicked off his shoes and wriggled out of his jeans before he got up and crawled to the edge of the bed, turning on the fan and then flung himself back, peeling off his underwear and sat back up. He felt wild eyed, his hair tousled and his entire body tense, the air heavy with how much he wanted Eames.

 

When Eames came, he had taken off his shirt and was working on his jeans when he stopped in his tracks, seeing his teenage boy on his knees, completely naked, his eyes dark, the fan blowing his curls around, his hands resting on the bed between his thighs, hiding himself.

 

“Eames…”

 

His voice was so full of need, so eager for him. Eames couldn’t get out of his jeans fast enough, throwing the lube on the bed and once he was naked as well, he went over to Arthur, wrapping him back up in his embrace, both of them falling on the bed.

 

            Arthur quickly got over his embarrassment, his shyness, giving into what he really wanted as he rode Eames hard and fast, moaning loudly as Eames closed his eyes and cursed, his hands on Arthur’s hips, his knees drawn up as he made the mistake of looking back up.

 

He watched his sweet boy ride his dick like a pro, impressed and turned on all at once. They had started slow, Arthur asking so sweetly to be on top, the blush on his face making Eames feel as if this should be wrong somehow but he agreed to it. After preparing him and guiding him back, he felt Arthur’s thighs tensing at his sides, his entire body tensing and he clenched around his cock which made Eames groan.

 

Sweat trickled down his back and gathered at his collarbones and Arthur started off with his hands on Eames’ chest, adjusting to being full, feeling Eames so much deeper inside him than before. He could feel Eames’ thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his hipbones, guiding him, waiting for Arthur to move and when he heard him whine, Eames slid his legs up, feet on the mattress as he watched him.

 

“Go on, kitten.”

 

Arthur’s face flushed with color but he did as told and slowly moved, gasping loudly, letting it dissolve into a moan as his head hung forward, his hips never stopping as he began to get comfortable, Eames sliding in and out of him gently, slowly and before Eames knew it, he watched Arthur lose himself.

 

He didn’t interfere - as badly as he wanted to lift Arthur up and fuck into him - he just watched. Arthur lifted himself up and pushed down again and again, his hands lifting up to brace themselves on Eames’ headboard and move faster. He moaned loudly, without care, consumed by the feeling of Eames. He couldn’t breathe, no room in his body for air anyway, his eyes closed as he focused all to that center inside him, feeling Eames’ erection rubbing, touching, lighting up every nerve inside him and Arthur felt he should be more embarrassed by behaving like that, but hearing Eames’ groans, his rapid breathing, his cursing, made Arthur feel encouraged.

 

A few more of those rhythmic movements made Arthur see stars, his synapses firing wildly as he let out a guttural groan, his hips stuttering as he quickened his pace, angling his thrusts to hit that spot inside him. His arms shook and he was afraid to move for a moment, the shocks ripping through him as if he had been electrocuted. He felt Eames’ hands slither up his sides, his fingertips making Arthur’s skin tingle and he groaned as Eames tried to sit up, managing it half way and pulling Arthur down the rest to kiss him. Arthur whined then, feeling Eames’ mouth hot, searing his lips, his teeth at his mouth and Arthur opened his mouth, tongue smoothing over the top of Eames’ lip.

 

Arthur felt his arm drop down, leaving one still holding on as Eames held his hips, encouraging him to move, his thighs quaking at his sides and he knew his boy was close.

 

“Keep going...keep going…”

 

Arthur mewled against his mouth and kept going, rocking back and forth, his body undulating, riding Eames as he whimpered, and feeling his orgasm closing in on him. When he came, his dick rubbed between their bodies, smearing precum across their skin and sweat, and it felt as if it had been punched out of him. His stomach caved in as he sobbed, his hand doing its best to hold onto the headboard still as he shivered, his arm shaking as Eames held him now and gave frantic, urgent thrusts up, not giving Arthur a chance to recover, fucking him through his orgasm as he finally came himself, filling Arthur up - letting his seed claim whatever his cock couldn’t reach.

 

Eames caught him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the side of his face; both of them hot still, the fan doing its job of gradually cooling them down - their skin getting tacky and cold. As Arthur’s breathing slowed, his humility began reappearing as he pulled his arms in closer to himself as he closed his mouth, his face getting warm as he tucked himself against Eames’ neck, hiding.

 

“I um...I don’t know what got into me…”

 

“I believe that was me.”

 

Arthur laughed, bringing his hand to his face as Eames laughed as well.

 

“I mean...was that...was that too much? I feel a little silly.”

 

He felt Eames’ hand on his back, his fingers running up to the nape of his neck as he grasped his hair.

 

“You have no reason to feel silly. You were amazing.”

 

Arthur slowly picked his head up and looked at Eames.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Eames touched his face, smoothing back his curls, cupping his cheek when he was done.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They kissed slowly again, Arthur feeling some of his embarrassment leave.

 

            Arthur stayed, dozing in and out of sleep. They cleaned up and Eames brought him some water before they kissed more and went for another round. As Arthur felt as if he was nodding off again in the crook of Eames’ arm, his own arm thrown over his chest, he asked,

 

“That woman...has she ever done that before? Try to sleep with you?”

 

“Not her. But others.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“No. I have little dignity as is...I’m not about to be paid to sleep with other people’s wives.”

 

Arthur felt himself jerk awake then, feeling ashamed he asked. He squeezed Eames as much as he could and apologized.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I asked.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Eames tilted his head towards Arthur’s forehead and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

 It was early dawn; the sound of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun touching Arthur’s bare shoulder waking him. He picked his head up, listening to the soft hum of the fan and noted that Eames was still asleep. Arthur reached over, picking up Eames’wristwatch and, after adjusting his eyes in the dimness, saw it was five thirty in the morning.

 

“Damn...I have to go.”

 

He heard Eames make a soft noise before he opened his eyes, yawning against the pillow under his head.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“It’s five thirty. I have to head out.”

 

“Mmm..so soon?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t even have time to shower. I have to go back smelling like you.”

 

Eames smiled, his eyes still heavy and mostly closed.

 

“Good. You always leave your scent on my sheets. It’s about time I returned the favor.”

 

Arthur smiled then slowly got out of bed, standing on shaky legs, while a delicious achemade itself known all throughout his body as he stood up straight. He picked up his clothes, putting them on as he found them, minding the bruises on his hips from Eames’ fingers. When he was dressed, he picked up his socks and sneakers and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the bed dip as Eames’ weight shifted closer to him. Arthur felt the back of his shirt being raised, Eames’ warm hand touching his bare skin.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

Arthur stopped tugging up his socks as he turned to Eames, knowing it was a bad idea,and crawled over to him, feeling his arms circle him.

 

“I’ll miss you too. So much. I wish I didn’t have to go. I want to stay here...right here.”

 

Eames hummed again. He smelled so good - Arthur pressed his nose against his throat, feeling his overnight scruff against his skin, sleep and sex still clinging to him, and Arthur groaned.

 

“I should get up. I’m still tired and you’re too tempting.”

 

He pulled away, going back to his sneakers and socks, Eames curled up behind him, still touching his back.

 

            Eventually, Arthur managed to finish getting ready and pulled himself away from Eames’ embrace and his warm, tempting bed. Eames got his jeans on as he walked Arthur to the door and after he opened the front door and pushed the screen open for him, Arthur turned to him, putting his arms around his neck and kissing Eames again and again. Eames kissed back, wanting so much to pull Arthur back into his room but he knew he had to let him leave. He reached up, cupping his face, giving him just a few more kisses, seeing him smile, kissing each dimple before finally letting him go.

 

“Later.”

 

Eames nodded as Arthur held onto his hand for a moment as he stepped down the steps then let go as he began to turn and walk back to his staying house.

 

+

 

            For the rest of day, Arthur was able to sleep, faking a headache to be left alone. He slept in the same shirt he had on the night before, keeping Eames’ scent on him for as long as possible. Around dinnertime, he finally emerged from his room, freshly showered and dressed. His mother was pleased to see him up and about, and even his father seemed to be happy to see him again so they all had dinner together in the main house restaurant.

 

Dom was not his usually asshole-self; in fact, he and Arthur seem to get along, the both of them laughing and having great conversation with his parents over their dinner. It was one of the best nights they all had together.

 

However, that was quickly ruined when Saito and Fischer joined them for a little wine after dinner. Arthur and Dom stayed quiet, both of them smiling and nodding politely while Saito and Dr. Cobb spoke. The conversation quickly got Arthur’s attention when Saito said,

 

“You know, you trust your employees to follow the rules set out, especially when they’ve been in your employment for so long. You think that you could give them a little leeway and you’re trusting to do so...only to be let down in the end.”

 

Mrs. Cobb set her wine glass down as she asked,

 

“What happened?”

 

“That’s what we would like to know. One of our guests saw one of the dance staff with another guest. Apparently, she was leaving his cottage in the morning,” said Fischer.

 

Saito shook his head in disappointment, as Mrs. Cobb looked scandalized. Arthur felt his stomach knotting up as he bit his lip.

 

“It’s strictly forbidden for staff to fraternize with guests. We’ll have to fire him.”

 

“Who was the dance staff?” Asked Arthur. He didn’t mean to, but he had to confirm.

 

“Eames. You met him before,” answered Fischer.

 

“Why would he be fired? The guest went willingly,” said Dom.

 

“It’s a matter of rules. Our staff knows better than to involve themselves with guests,” replied Saito.

 

Fischer agreed and Arthur felt panic. He didn’t want Eames to lose his job over him.

 

“Mr. Saito, if the guest were to oppose his being fired, would it matter?”

 

“Artie, why would you care?” Asked his father.

 

“I just don’t think it’s fair if the guest consented to this. It’s no one else’s business.”

 

“Be that as it may, Eames was an employee here for far too long to make such a mistake,” said Fischer.

 

“What if I was the guest in question? What if I didn’t want Eames fired?”

 

The table was quiet and Arthur could feel his heart jack hammering in his chest, the roar of blood in his ears, his tongue feeling thick and heavy in his mouth as all eyes were on him. There was no going back now and he looked down at the table, swallowing hard.

 

“I was the guest they saw...I was with Eames.”

 

It almost felt like the entire dining room had gone quiet, all sound blotted out from Arthur’s hearing as he felt he might pass out. He didn’t want to meet anyone’s face and he kept his eyes down on the white linen tablecloth.

 

“Artie...what are you saying? You were with this man?”

 

His father’s voice sounded confused as well as concerned with underlying tone of anger.

 

Arthur finally gathered his courage and looked up at his father.

 

“Yes. I was…”

 

“Artie…”

 

“I love him.”

 

Saito and Fischer looked at each other with a pitying look on their faces as they got up, Saito excusing them from the table.

 

Before they left, Arthur heard,

 

“Come on, Robert. You’ll learn what it’s like to fire someone.”

 

When they left, Arthur looked back down, feeling helpless.

 

+

 

            Arthur expected to feel wrath from his parents but instead he was faced with a ton of questions and with everyone he answered, he felt as if he was further disappointing his parents. He saw concern in his mother’s eyes, anger in his father’s.

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

Arthur didn’t know what to say. He just looked down at his hands, feeling his hair fall around his face before he answered,

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

“Artie...you’re seventeen. You’re going to college next month,” his mother said.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why would think some nobody who teaches dance at a resort would be good for you?” Asked his father.

 

“He’s not a nobody…”

 

“What makes you think he doesn’t do this every summer? That he just doesn’t pick out some pretty face and woos them all summer only to send them on their way when he’s done?” Dr. Cobb continued.

 

“He wouldn’t do that…”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because...because I know.”

 

His mother shook her head sadly at him and Arthur felt like screaming.

 

“I’m not making a mistake! I’m not stupid either! I know how he feels about me.”

 

“I’m sure he manipulated you into a lot of things to convince you to sleep with him.”

 

“He didn’t manipulate me.”

 

He bit his tongue afterwards, looking down, his fingers clenching into the knees of his jeans. He heard his mouth gasp softly as she covered her mouth, his father shaking his head.

 

“It’s a good thing we’ll be leaving soon. We can put this mess behind us.”

 

The knot that had formed at the realization he would eventually have to leave Eames behind, seem to double in size. And now, it seemed as if he wouldn’t get that chance - Eames was going to be fired, if he hadn’t been already and he didn’t know if he would get an opportunity to say good-bye. He stood up suddenly, not bothering to say anything further to his parents and he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Eames returned to his cottage to see Arthur sitting on his steps. He had nodded off, his head down on his knees, his hood pulled over to hide himself from everyone. Eames took two steps up and shook Arthur by his shoulder, carefully, surprised to see he had fallen asleep, his head pillowed by his arms.

Arthur was startled, gasping slightly as he sat up, remembering where he was. He rubbed his eye as Eames said,

“I have been looking everywhere for you.”

Arthur blinked a few times as he stood up slowly, grabbing the railing to help him.

“I wanted to see you. I thought you would be here.”

“No, Saito was kind enough to let me finish out my lessons before firing me.”

He reached past Arthur, unlocking the door and urging Arthur in before he followed. Arthur felt his heart sink, having hoped his plea to Saito would have been listened to.

He was disappointed it hadn’t.

“I asked Saito to not fire you...I told them that I didn’t want you fired…”

Eames turned, still in his work clothes - formal tux with the bow tie undone, his jacket in hand. He sighed before replying.

“Darling, they don’t care what you have to say. I broke the rules. I got involved with you knowing full well I shouldn’t have.”

Arthur frowned.

“Are you sorry you did?”

“Never.”

Arthur sighed deeply, approaching Eames and took his hand.

“I told my parents everything. I confessed it all. I didn’t want you to be fired and I still couldn’t make it stop. But I told them.”

“I’m sure they were thrilled to hear that.”

“I don’t care anymore.”

“I have to leave by tonight. And if I go quietly, I can still get my summer bonus.”

Arthur felt the urge to cry though he fought it, not wanting to look so childish in front of Eames. Instead, he held onto his hand tightly and asked,

“What about us?”

It was quiet for a moment and Arthur feared that his parents had been right. He felt Eames’ hand under his chin, lifting his head up.

“I have nothing to offer you. And you have the world at your feet. You shouldn’t throw your life away for me.”

“I wouldn’t be throwing anything away…”

He whispered, afraid to speak any louder, already feeling so weak. Eames leaving his life was happening much too fast and Arthur felt ill prepared. His throat felt so dry, his chest seizing up and he reached for Eames’ shirt, clinging to him.

“You’re too good for me, Arthur.”

“No, I’m not…”

Eames kissed his forehead, holding Arthur close to him, holding him tightly because he knew it would be the last time.

 

+

 

            Eames packed and Arthur helped him, both of them quiet as they brought Eames’ few things to his car. When they were done Eames slammed the trunk and walked back over to Arthur, who was standing there, still looking shocked. It was dark now, just the lights from the parking lot shining down on them, and the stars overhead. Eames leaned against his car and looked at him, taking his hand as he shook his arm a little, snapping Arthur out of his daze.

“I can’t imagine a single day without you here.”

“You’ll have more time for charades and the show.”

He tried to smile and Arthur just shook his head. Arthur stepped closer to him, putting his arms around him, kissing his cheek as he sighed deeply.

“You’ve given me so much...and I have nothing to give you.”

“Yes you have.”

Arthur clung to Eames, breathing deeply, wanting to say so much, wanting to run with him - but he was afraid and he was hesitating. When Eames pulled back, he swept Arthur’s hair from his face, cupping his cheek afterwards.

“I guess we surprised everyone.”

“I guess so.”

“I’ll never be sorry.”

Arthur shook his head, a small, weak smile on his face.

“Me either.”

Eames kissed him softly, like he did that first night, gentle and easy and Arthur kissed back, lips shyly moving, slowly parting to touch his tongue against Eames’ lips. When he moved back, Arthur struggled to say how he really felt, his mind tumbling over words and emotions. Eames moved back and slowly let go of him as he began to walk around to the driver’s side. He paused, looking at him once more.

“I’ll see you.”

Arthur nodded and watched Eames get in his car and drive away.

 

+

 

            Arthur trudged through the remaining days of summer. Nothing mattered anymore, not his parents, not the resort, not anything. He couldn’t wait to leave.

The night of final show, Arthur sat on his bed mostly dressed, his shoes beside him as he held his tie in his hands, fumbling with it. He thought of leaving soon, of going to school, wondering just how he would live now when his heart was broken.

“Hey.”

Arthur looked up, seeing Dom standing against his doorframe, his jacket in his hands.

“Can I come in?”

Arthur nodded and Dom walked over to him and sat down beside him.

“I know that...things have been weird the past couple of days. I know I haven’t said anything...but I just wanted you to know that, I’m here for you. I’m sorry that...all this with that guy didn’t work out. Mom and dad are still kind of freaked out but they’ll get over it.”

Arthur nodded.

“Thanks Dom.”

Dom nodded as he pat Arthur’s shoulder before getting up to leave.

 

            Arthur finished getting ready and he and his family left for the show. They were already mostly packed and they would leave in the morning. As the show went on, Arthur thought maybe he could find Mal before he had to leave and ask her for a way to contact Eames, maybe Yusuf would know something.

All he knew was that he couldn’t get off that mountain without at least trying to get a holdof Eames again.

The show went on - different guests singing, playing instruments, magic shows, comedians - the room filling with applause then going quiet again as the next show went on. When the dancers came on stage and began their routine, Arthur frowned, missing Eames all the more. Suddenly, the music stopped and Arthur looked up from the table as he saw the dancers looking confused before they gasped and then crowded around Eames.

“I’m sorry for the interruption folks but I used to do the last dance of season. But not this year. This year, I was fired because I was involved with a guest. With a guest who is smart, who taught me about patience and who gave me so much more than he thought possible...Arthur Cobb.”

There were gasps that filled the room, murmurs and shocked expressions as Eames scanned the crowd and saw Arthur sitting with his family. He smiled at him, Arthur smiling back.

“Arthur. I love you.”

At that moment, Arthur stood up and left the table just as Eames left the stage. They met half way and Arthur threw his arms around Eames and kissed him, not caring anymore who knew or who saw. When he moved back, he looked at Eames and said,

“I love you...I don’t...I want to live another day without seeing you.”

“You don’t have to. I have nothing to offer you...but come with me.”

“Yes...yes...ok.”

“Yeah?”

Arthur nodded, knowing that it was reckless and dangerous and he would eventually have to answer to a lot but he rather worry about that later than live like he had the past few days without Eames.

Eames took his hand and they began to leave, stopped at the door where Mal had appeared, her foot almost all but healed as she hugged them both, kissing Eames on the cheek and hugging Arthur, wishing them luck. Before they reached the door, Arthur felt a sharp grip on his wrist and he turned to see Dom.

He prepared for a fight but instead Dom gave him a warm smile.

“Call me if you need anything. I’ll handle mom and dad.”

Arthur only let go of Eames for that moment as he hugged Dom.

“Thanks…”

Dom nodded and hugged him back before letting him go. Eames gave him a nod as he took Arthur’s hand again and pulled him out with him.

 

Summer would be over soon but life for Arthur was finally starting.


End file.
